1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia player, and more particularly to a portable multimedia player that can reproduce a music file and a moving picture file, and can download a variety of files by way of online communications, store them therein, and reproduce them therefrom with it being connected to a portable phone, or along with a serial port or a parallel port thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, although diverse functions are added to a computer system to build a multimedia environment, such a multimedia environment is not yet built perfectly, and a general user has somewhat difficulty in building it. Also, when it is desired to connect a television set, a computer, a CD player, a communication device, etc. to each other, large space is required and it is very complicated to connect them to each other.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable multimedia player that can perform integrally a communication function, and functions of a CD player, a video cassette recorder (VCR), and a radio, etc.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for a portable multimedia player comprising: a portable phone section having a modem adapted to communicate with an external device; a multimedia control section adapted to perform a control of the overall operation of the portable multimedia player, the multimedia control section including a CPU, a control logic circuit, a memory having a predetermined storage capacity and adapted to store a music file and a moving picture file downloaded by way of online communications, and a system ROM adapted to store predetermined control program; a CD player section adapted to drive a CD-ROM driver to reproduce a CD media; a key input section having a plurality of function keys and adapted to input a control signal for controlling each of the elements of the portable multimedia player; a MPEG data processing section adapted to process a MPEG-1 video signal and a MP3 audio signal from a file stored in the CD player section or the multimedia control section and to convert the MP3 audio digital signal into an analog signal to output the converted signal to the outside; a image outputting section adapted to display a video signal applied thereto from the MPEG data processing section and multimedia information of current status on a LCD screen; and an audio codec mixing section adapted to output the audio signal applied from the MPEG data processing section as a stereo audio signal to the outside through a voice outputting section.
Preferably, the portable multimedia player further includes external devices such as a monitor, a speaker, a keyboard, a joystick, etc., a signal input/output section adapted to input/output a signal to/from the portable multimedia player and having a serial port and a parallel port, or an audio port and a video port, the serial port and the parallel port, or the audio port and the video port being connected to the external devices, and a radio section, selectively.
Further, diverse functions such as an electronic pocketbook, a repeat playback and a partly selective playback, etc., of audio equipment and video equipment, as well as a typical alarm function and a voice recording function can be added integrally to one multimedia player.